


Code Lyoko episode 1

by Starship1999



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starship1999/pseuds/Starship1999
Summary: I am trying to make a Code Lyoko fanficition myself, hope everyone enjoys
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: Reborn  
Less than a year ago a group of kids Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Jeremy fought and stopped an evil ai called X.A.N.A from taking over the world by going through a virtual world; Lyoko. After their victory they shut the supercomputer, the engine that allowed them to defeat X.A.N.A since there are no needs for it now, or is there…?  
The episode starts with a black figure with red eyes trying to grab someone, then Aelita wakes screaming but realizes it was just a nightmare, only problem she didn’t have these kinds of nightmares for a long time. Anyway she changes her clothes and prepares to go to the cafeteria, on her way there she sees Jeremy’s room open, so she decides to just give it a look and sees him sleeping, which makes a smile on her face that he finally rests after the war is over, and then continues her road where she meets them all in the school yard.  
Odd:“Hello princess”  
Aelita:”Oh hi guys, how is everyone doing?”  
Yumi:” Fantastic”  
Ulrich:” If we don’t take into account that Odd didn’t let me sleep because he was listening to music a bit too hard I am good, and you?”  
Aelita:” Well I got a nightmare tonight which didn’t happen for almost a year”  
Yumi:” No worry everything is fine”  
Odd:” Guys don’t you miss…”  
Yumi:” No, we said we won’t talk about it anymore and that we should now move on”  
Jim:” Stern! Ishiyama! Stones! Della Robbia! What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to have class?”  
Ulrich:” yes we are supposed to”  
Jim:” So what are you doing here?”  
Ulrich:” In 30 minutes”  
Jim:” Oh...so if that’s the case...huh....good on you....bye”  
Odd:” What an idiot this Jim hahaha”  
Yumi:” Odd this isn’t nice”  
Odd:” What? Not like he can hear me”  
Jim:” Della Robbia 2 hours of detention”  
Odd:” Why?”  
Jim:” I heard you”  
In science class while Mrs. Hertz is doing the attendance; she remarks that Jeremy isn’t here, as he just enters the class late.  
Aelita:” So why did you come late?”  
Jeremy:” Ah nothing was just having a good night of sleep for once”  
Ulrich:” Yeah but be careful if you have too much sleep you’ll become like Odd”  
Odd:” haha funny”  
Mrs. Hertz:” Silence students! Now everyone takes a laptop!”  
As she is ready to begin the lesson all the laptops shut down for some mysterious reasons at the same time, but on Aelita’s laptop it doesn’t shut down instead the black figure of her dreams is in it, and she gets electrocuted by purple lightning.  
Everyone is in panic to just what happened to her, as Jeremy shouts:” Aelita, are you alright?!”  
She comes back to her senses and says:” I need to go to the infirmary”  
Mrs. Hertz:” Okay, Jeremy would go with her?”  
Aelita:” I wish Odd and Ulrich come with me too”  
Odd and Ulrich look at each other and just go after her, they leave the class but instead of going to the infirmary they go outside and she says:” It must be X.A.N.A”  
Everyone looks at each other thinking she is paranoid.  
Odd:” Oh yeah, you know X.A.N.A is dead?”  
Aelita:” How do you explain the nightmares with the black figure? Or the fact that all computers shutted down at the same time?”  
Jeremy:” For the first I would say PTSD, and for the second I would go for a prank it’s not that uncommon to be able to do this”  
Aelita:” And how do you explain the fact that mine was the only that didn’t shut or the purple lightning”  
Jeremy:” Well…”  
Aelita:” I don’t care what you think I am going to verify it myself”  
Ulrich:” Would that mean that you’re going to Lyoko?”  
Aelita:” Yes, why?”  
Ulrich:” I am coming with you, you never know”  
Odd:” Me too”  
Jeremy just follows them since he’ll be the only one who didn’t join, and on their way to the factory they call Yumi to join them.  
At the factory.  
Yumi:” If this is a prank, and we found out X.A.N.A isn’t alive I’ll be very angry”  
Ulrich:” It’s Aelita who wants this, how many pranks do you think she can do?”  
Using the elevator they go down the last level and turn the reactor on, and then go to the supercomputer’s room to see if there is anything.  
Jeremy checks if there is anything new.  
Jeremy:” I don’t think there are any changes...what?”  
Aelita:” Is something wrong?”  
Jeremy:” Yes! There are two new sectors!”  
Everyone:” What?! How?!”  
Jeremy:” I wouldn’t ask how nor what, but who created them?”  
Odd:” Did someone come here?”  
Jeremy:” I doubt it, the cameras signal nothing”  
Ulrich:’ Well only one way to check them out”  
Odd:” You think what I am thinking?”  
Yumi:” If we’re here why not?”  
Jeremy:” Wait, what? You wanna go to Lyoko, I don’t even think I remember the procedure of virtualization” as he sees them in the elevator heading to the scanner’s room.  
Aelita with a smirk face:” I believe in you, just don’t turn us into Odd”  
Odd:” C’mon not you too!”  
After they all get in the scanners they get virtualized into the desert sector.  
Odd:” Jeremy, we’re in one piece but this isn’t a new sector, this is good old desert”  
Jeremy:” Sorry Odd, but I need the codes for the new sectors”  
Yumi:” Not too bad, forgot how the feelings on Lyoko felt”  
Jeremy sees something weird on his screen as if something is heading towards them.  
Ulrich:” Something I will kinda miss is X.A.N.A sending us monsters to destroy”  
Jeremy:” Don’t speak so fast, a welcoming committee is coming”  
Aelita:” What? A monster?”  
As they all see a monster rushing towards them, the monster has 6 legs, a tail, and a mouth filled with sharp teeth.  
Yumi:” X.A.N.A is alive!”  
Jeremy:” I guess yeah, and there is already an activated tower”  
Odd:” Fantastic just to keep me warm up”  
The monster shoots at them from its tail, Ulrich takes his swords and runs towards the monster which blocks the sword using when of its legs, Odd tries to jump over hi but gets hit by the tail, but Yumi manages to cut it, and Aelita manages to destroy it with her energy field.  
Odd:” Well that thing was tough”  
Ulrich:” Yeah but we need to find the tower”  
Jeremy:” It’s 50 degree north” and gives them their vehicles at the same time.  
When they see the tower, Ulrich gets shot over by another of these monsters, quickly they are surrounded.  
Yumi:” This doesn’t smell good”  
Jeremy:” You guys wanted to be on Lyoko like the good old days”  
Ulrich:” Yeah but these monsters aren’t old” as he cuts the front legs of one and destroys it.  
Odd jumps over the head of one and claws it’s X.A.N.A eye, but he gets impaled by the tail of the monster from behind and gets devirtualized. Aelita uses her wings to fly to the tower but gets shot by one mid air, as the monster is ready to finish her off, Ulrich comes out of nowhere takes the hit and throws his sword destroying the monster.  
Yumi:” Wake up princess the tower is right here”  
Aelita:” Watch out!” As Yumi gets shot by one of the monsters on the shoulder.  
Yumi:” Run to the tower! I’ll take them on my own”   
When Aelita enters the tower Yumi gets devirtualized too, where she finds Odd and Ulrich kinda hurt.  
Odd:” Forgot how it feels when you get devirtaulized”  
Ulrich and Yumi just smile at what he said.  
In the supercomputer’s room.  
Jeremy:” Well we know that X.A.N.A is alive, he created new monsters, and that he is probably the one who created the two new sectors”  
Aelita:” So this means that he never died and so he must still be lurking on the web”  
Ulrich:” So does that mean that the Loyko warriors are back?”  
Yumi(sigh but satisfied):” I guess yeah”  
Odd:” At this weakened state X.A.N.A stands no chance against us”  
Jeremy:” Just give me a week and I’ll be able to rebuild the Skid and our chase in the digital sea will begin”  
Aelita:” As long as we are together he can never win”  
Everyone smiles and leaves the factory knowing that X.A.N.A is back but this weak he can’t cause any major damage. As they all; X.A.N.A’s eye appears on the supercomputer and activates program: A.N.N.I.H.I.L.A.T.I.O.N, as on Lyoko the black figure Aelita was seeing is now having a virtual body, as the episode ends with a glimpse of what it looks like in the Volcano sector.


	2. Code Lyoko episode 2

Episode 2: New Enemy  
The episode begins with a tower being activated in the Volcano sector, with two Freezers and three Inzekts guarding it.  
In the wreck room  
Odd:” Hey Einstein! Have you found a way to virtualize us into the new sectors”  
Jeremy:” I am actually trying to reprogram the super scan, after we defeated X.A.N.A I thought it would be useless but apparently not”  
Ulrich:” No worry, it’s not like he can cause a threat in this weaken state”  
Aelita:” Yeah, he couldn’t even get a specter last time…” she was saying as the black figure of her dreams hides in the shadows.  
Yumi:” Is there a problem?”  
Aelita:” Yes! No! I don’t know anymore, It’s been 3 days I see a shadow wherever I go”  
Odd:” That must be another of X.A.N.A’s tricks”  
Aelita:” I would’ve loved to say it’s just a trick, but it’s like the shadow is real”  
Ulrich:” Well guys if you excuse me I have martial art lesson with Jim”  
Yumi:” Are you gonna mock him again when he’ll break his back this time?”  
Ulrich:” You know me too well”  
Yumi:” If that’s the case I am coming with you, won’t miss that for whatever reason”  
As Ulrich and Yumi, Aelita sees the shadow again on the TV but this time it doesn’t disappear and makes its eyes glow red signaling something, what is it? She isn't sure but knows it’s no good.  
At the factory  
X.A.N.A launches another specter to finish the A.N.N.I.H.I.L.A.T.I.O.N program, as in the digital sea of the Volcano sector the shadow’s silhouette appears and roars in anger.  
In the library  
Odd:” So how do we call the three new monsters we fought yesterday?”  
Jeremy:” Okay, what are your ideas?”  
Odd:” The big six legged monster is the Scorpion, the big wasps are Inzekts, and the weird abstract dinosaur thing is the Freezer”  
Aelita:” How do you come with these names?”  
Odd:” A talent I always had since I was little”  
Jeremy:” I just finished the super scan, and there is already a tower”  
Odd:” That’s fast”  
Jeremy:” Call Ulrich and Yumi right now, we have a tower to deactivate”  
Odd calls Ulrich on his phone but doesn’t respond, so he just goes to the gym himself.  
At the gym  
Jim:” Martial arts, are not used as an offense but as a defense such karate, taekwondo, judo, and even kickboxing”  
Ulrich:” You seem to know quite a lot about them”  
Jim:” Yes I do, but I’d rather not talk about it”  
As Jim begins doing a demonstration of his skills, Ulrich and Yumi see by the window.  
Yumi:” He must be kidding at the best part”  
And then Jim broke its back again, and says:” AAAAAAHHHHHH! My back again! I hate when this happens! Stern! Ishiyama! Call the nurse! Hein where did they go?”  
While running to the factory.  
Yumi:” I bet this is something important, or your back we’ll be the same as Jim’s one”  
Odd:” Don’t judge me, judge X.A.N.A”  
Ulrich:” Yeah; like X.A.N.A can do anything right now”  
When they arrive at the supercomputer’s room.  
Jeremy:” It took a while guys”  
Yumi:” Just hurry, like this we’ll make fun of Jim faster”  
Jeremy:” Well I localized the activated tower and…”  
Urlich:” And what?”  
Jeremy:” It is in one of the new sectors”  
Yumi:” I guess this makes it up”  
Aelita:” But did you find the code to send us there?”  
Jeremy:” Sure I did, now everyone in the scanners and let’s go to this uncharted territory”  
Everyone gets virtualized in a red rocky place, with volcanos and even lava.  
Yumi:” This seems like a nice place”  
Odd:” Fantastic! We are in a new sector!”  
Jeremy:” Be happy later, the tower is just under the mountain you guys are on, it’s guarded by Freezers and Inzekts”  
Ulrich:” Seems a lot of fun, Supersprint!”  
Ulrich jumps off the mountain destroying one Inzekt in the process and stabs a Freezer in the eye destroying it, but gets frozen but the other one.  
Aelita flies off but gets chased by the two Inzekts she manages to destroy one, and Yumi destroys the other, while Odd destroys the last Freezer, that’s Ulrich froze disappears.  
Odd:” X.A.N.A is really letting us down, first he can’t do a real attack on earth, and now pathetic monsters guarding the tower”  
Jeremy:” I would say he was almost killed by the multi agent system so it’s understandable...what? Guys there is something running towards you, and it looks like nothing we’ve seen before!”  
And then everyone hears a scream, and Aelita points to the mountain where the thing jumps off it landing in front of the tower. The thing is a two meters black armored man, with sharp claws, and spikes all over him.  
Aelita:” It’s the shadow of my dreams!”  
Ulrich:” How much does it have in life points?”  
Jeremy:” I don’t know, but it sure looks strong”  
Ulrich runs to the man, but he just catches the sword and kicks Ulrich away, Odd shoots laser arrows at him but he just reflects them with his arm only, Aelita fires an energy field which he takes with no sign of any damage.  
Yumi:” Jeremy, do you see any X.A.N.A logo?”  
Jeremy:” Well he doesn’t have any”  
Aelita:” How?”  
Jeremy:” This thing was created by a program, the creation of this monster is the reason is this weak, he used almost all his energy on this monster”  
Ulrich:” Well that’s reassuring to know that X.A.N.A isn’t useless after all”  
Odd:” No worry without weapons he can’t cause any harm”  
The man appreciates what Odd says, as he smashes his fist with ground getting a double sided scythe from it.  
Yumi:'' Did you really need to give ideas” as she throws her fans at him, and he just throws them back with his scythe.  
Yumi:” Aelita run to the tower, we’ll hold him back”  
Aelita:” No need to tell me this twice” as she flies off to the tower.  
The monster who is busy with Odd and Ulrich sees Aelita flying away to the tower, so he just pushes them back and throws his scythe at her, but luckily she manages to enter it.  
He gets back his scythe, but gets surrounded by Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi.  
Odd:” Give up, you can’t beat us all at once”  
The monster seems to enjoy this, and he swings his scythe devirtualizing them at the same time.  
Ulrich:” Odd please, shut up and neve talk again”  
Odd:” Yeah I know but..!”  
Yumi:” He said stop talking”  
In the supercomputer’s room  
Jeremy:” So X.A.N.A not only created new monsters, and new sectors, but also made a program to create his strongest monster yet, so what’s its name”  
Everyone looks at Odd, and he says:” Okay, Okay, why not the Reaper, he is black, has a scythe, and looks bloodthirsty”  
Ulrich:” Reaper? Suits him pretty well actually”  
Aelita:” Works fine with me”  
Yumi:” Only problem is that thing, will be on every mission, we couldn’t even damage him today”  
Jeremy:” Deal with him like every other monster”  
Everyone thinks about the new monster X.A.N.A created and how to beat him.  
The episodes ends with Reaper in the Volcano sector turning at the camera, as the screen fades in black with his glowing red eyes in the shadows.


End file.
